A Father's Pride
by LiteraryMirage
Summary: Vexen and his son Repliku are out at the movies - unfortunately, Vexen doesn't always have best self control. Poor Repliku is left picking up the pieces and nursing his embarrassment.


A/N: So after some random chatting with my beloved roomie/co-author/partner-in-crime, this little beastie was born. It's total crack and meant to be as utterly ridiculous as it appears. Also, this is totally my first time writing either Vexen _or_ Repliku, so it may be a bit weird at points.

Disclaimer: Do you _really_ think I own these guys? Psshyeah right! They belong to Squisney - check their trademark tattoos!

**

* * *

  
**

Joining the queue for the ticket counter at the movie theatre, the old woman couldn't help but notice how tall and slender the two women in front of her were. _They must be European, _she thought to herself. _They're so tall!_

"Excuse me dear, I couldn't help but notice how very tall you two are," she began, a jolt of shock coursing through her as the taller blond turned and revealed himself to indeed be male. "I.. um... couldn't help but notice that your da-" The words died in her mouth as what she had thought was a young woman, was in fact, a young man. "S-son is very handsome. He must take after his mother," she smiled. After all, smiles and compliments were always appreciated, or so she thought.

"Ah, he doesn't have a mother, but thank you nonetheless," Vexen replied, looking down at Repliku with a smile of his own.

"O-oh, I'm... I'm terribly sorry," she said, her wrinkled face clearly showing her sympathy. "I... I had no idea."

Vexen was clearly confused for a moment before realising what this strange woman must be thinking. "You misunderstand me ma'am, I created him myself," he began, eventually leaning in to say in an almost conspiratorial tone, "He's my greatest creation you know. I spent _years_ perfecting everything. Every formula, every component, even the time of day, week and month. Everything had to be just perfect." He glanced down at Repliku who was growing visibly more uncomfortable with the situation.

After all, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

"I'm just so proud of him!" He continued, beginning to tear up. "He just such a good boy, you know. Gets top grades, gets along with his classmates," Vexen reached up to wipe at his watery eyes with one hand while other came to rest on Repliku's shoulder.

_"Dad!" _The silver-haired teen hissed, already knowing exactly where things were headed. _"Please," _he pleaded, grasping his father's arm and trying to redirect him before they made a complete spectacle of themselves. Alas, his efforts would soon prove to be all in vain.

As the older woman began to grow increasingly uncomfortable with the situation she had unwittingly found herself in, Vexen's tears began to fall a bit more rapidly. "I'm sorry... it's just... they grow up so _fast_ and he's my masterpiece," he all but sobbed, suddenly turning to hide his face in Repliku's shoulder, much to his son's chagrin. "He turned out just _perfect_ and no one will ever believe my research. They think I'm a quack, you know. That I just had some sort of... meltdown when _he_ left -"

"I'm really sorry ma'am," the teen apologised, face flushed a brilliant scarlet in mortification. It had been almost four months since the last public breakdown; he had thought that maybe, just maybe, his father was starting to get past it all. Apparently not.

"He has these.... episodes. I'm terribly sorry," he said, turning Vexen around and facing the young woman working at the ticket counter. Her expression of mutually embarrassed sympathy did nothing to kill Repliku's ever-present mortification. And just like every other time this happened, he swore to himself that this was the _last_ time he ever went someplace public with his father. Sadly, just like all those other times, he knew that Vexen would guilt him into breaking that vow.

"Two for whatever is showing next please," he said, pleased that his voice was only slightly strained. Reaching for his wallet, he dug out a credit card, _for emergencies only!_ he could still hear his father admonishing him. _Yeah well, I think you having a freaking mental breakdown in queue at the bloody movie theatre constitutes an emergency!_ Accepting the tickets with a forced grimace of a smile, he led his erstwhile father over to a bench to collect himself.

"Dammit Dad, when are you going to stop doing this?" He couldn't help it; like any other 17 year old male, it was bad enough to be seen in public with one's parent, but to live with one who did this on a nearly regular basis? It was no wonder he had such a hard time making friends! _It's just not fair! And that woman thought I was a girl too!!_

Sitting next to his father who was now sniffling into a handkerchief, he sighed and buried his face in his hands. Was it too much to ask for a normal father? One who _wasn't_ a scientist who not only worked crazy hours but was apparently still fixated on some ex of his from before Repliku was born. _That_ was a whole other issue that he didn't even _want_ to get into - the very idea of his father, HIS FATHER dating someone was just utterly beyond his ability to imagine. Or desire to contemplate for that matter.

He was well on his way towards a good wallow in self-pity and completely unaware of his surroundings until a warm hand fell on his shoulder. Startled, Repliku looked up to find the woman who had been behind them in queue, the very woman who had started this embarrasing episode of his father's.

"I just wanted to apologise dear," she said gently, glancing over at Vexen, who seemed to finally be pulling himself together. "You seem like a very good boy, taking care of your father like you do. Actually, I think you'd get along wonderfully with my granddaughter... let me give you her name and email," she said with a small, genuine smile as she dug in her purse, eventually pulling out what was obviously a handmade business card. Handing said card to Repliku, she gave him and Vexen another smile before patting him on the shoulder. "See that you contact her, alright dear? It'll do you a world of good."

That said, she shuffled off toward whatever movie she had bought a ticket for, leaving Repliku to look down at the card in befuddlement. _Original art and webdesign by Naminé Engle_ he read. _Huh. Well, I suppose I have nothing to lose by emailing her, right?_

A quick glance showed Vexen to be completely composed once again - well, as composed as he _could_ be, outside of his laboratory, that is. Both men stood almost simultaneous and silently made their way down the hallway, Repliku checking his ticket for the correct theatre.

_I wonder if she's cute._

_

* * *

_

To fave is great, but to review is divine!


End file.
